TVirus Moves from Raccoon City to Monroe City
by SnowFaye
Summary: This is a story in the fashion of 'Resident Evil' I am not using the characters from the movies. The name of my main character is Alexa. This is pretty much just like the second movie. The T-Virus gets unleashed into the town and they get closed in.


_**Chapter One**_

"Hey, Malibu, Get outta bed. You're going to be late for school." "Get the hell out of my room!" Janessa said, throwing a pillow at her soon to be sister. Alexa laughed and ducked out of the room as the second pillow went flying at the door. Alexa skipped down the stairs and ran into the kitchen. She came to an abrupt stop in front of the fridge while whipping the door open. She pulled out the bowl of the previous nights left over pasta and let the fridge door close on its own. After taking off the plastic wrap she stabbed the bowl and shoved a forkful of cold pasta into her mouth. "Disgusting" Janessa said as she walked into the kitchen. "Don't knock it till you try it" Alexa said. "Whatever." "At least I actually bother to eat in the morning instead of being a skinny anorexic freak" Alexa told her through a mouthful of pasta. "Well maybe you should be a little more conscious of what you eat. You starting to gain a little wait" Janessa said with a smug look on her face. "What are you girls up to?" "Nothing at all" Janessa said with a smirk as she bowed out of the kitchen. Alexa's father was planning to marry Janessa's mother. Alexa didn't like either of them. They were like a couple of stuck-up plastic princesses. But she put up with them for her father. It was the first time he was actually able to smile since her mother had died about three years ago. It might have been a little more difficult for him then it was for Alexa. Her mother had been diagnosed with cancer and it had been a tough couple of years before she had died. As much as Alexa missed her mother, she was happy that she didn't have to see her in pain anymore. "Thanks for the pasta" her dad said, taking the bowl out of her hands. "Hey!" Alexa said as she tried to get the bowl back. "It's not all that good anyway" he dad said. Alexa rolled her eyes. "Can you just drive me to school now?" "You're going to school in a skirt? That's new. Since when do you wear skirts?" "Since Janessa decided to try doing laundry and I have nothing left" Alexa said, wrinkling her nose. "Well then let—wait a minute. It's Saturday. You don't have school today" her father said. "I know. But Janessa thinks we're going to school today" Alexa said quietly with a laugh. He rolled his eyes. "How many pranks are you planning to pull on the poor girl?" He asked. "As many as I can think of" Alexa said. "Here" her dad said, throwing her the keys. "You drive." "Thanks" Alexa said. "Hey Malibu! We're leaving. Lets go." "You're driving?" Janessa said when she saw the keys in Alexa's hand. "Hell yeah" Alexa said. She threw on her knee high black boots to match the rest of the black she was wearing and walked out to the car. Janessa took her time coming out. About ten minutes later Janessa was seated in the passengers seat and Alexa was backing out of the driveway. "I can't believe this" Janessa said angrily. "There is no way I'm going to school in a car that you're behind the wheel of." "Well then it's a good thing we're not going to school huh?" Alexa said. "What do you mean." "No school. It's Saturday." "WHAT!?!" Alexa started laughing. "Another one of your stupid pranks? Turn this car around right now! We're going home." "No we're not. I wanna go for a little drive" Alexa said with a laugh as she turned down the street that led to the highway. "Where the hell are we going?" Janessa asked. "Out a little into the country side." "Why the hell would you—HOLY SHIT LOOK OUT!!" Janessa yelled. "What?" Alexa said snapping her head back to the road. There was a man walking in the middle of the street. Alexa tried to swerve out of the way but it was too late. The car hit the man and he went flying over the roof of the car. Alexa slammed on the breaks and the car jolted to a stop. She quickly put it into park and jumped out. Janessa had already gotten out of the vehicle and was halfway towards the man when he slowly stood back up. "Are you alright?" Alexa asked the man as she came up beside Janessa. The man started to slowly walk towards them but he didn't reply. "I said, are you alright?" Alexa said a little louder. Nothing. "I think there's something wrong with him" Janessa whispered."What do you mean?" "Look at his eyes. They're kinda glossed over. Maybe he's stoned?" "I don't think so. I've seen many people who are stoned and their eyes don't look like that." "The man was almost up to them. Alexa took an involuntary step back. The man was making strange noises that were, for lack of better description, sort of like hissing and groaning at the same time. At that moment he lunged at them and grabbed hold of Janessa. He had her pinned to the ground and it looked like he was trying to take a chunk out of her with his teeth. Janessa screamed. Alexa kicked the man in the head and was able to pull Janessa out from under him. Just then they heard more sounds. They looked around them. More people were walking towards them in the same way and making the same sounds as the man before them had. "RUN TO THE CAR" Alexa shouted. Janessa didn't need telling twice. The two of them sped to the car and jumped in. Before the doors had even fully closed Alexa had the car out of park and was speeding down the road. The didn't bother with seatbelts. Alexa pulled the drivers door shut and didn't stop as she hit a few more people. "What the hell are those things?" Janessa asked hysterically. "I have absolutely no idea" Alexa replied. "Where are we going now?" "Home. We have to get to our parents." "My mom's at work!!!" "We'll get her after we go to the house and get my dad. We have to get out of town." Janessa just nodded her head.


End file.
